The Rollercoaster
by Purple Pardalote
Summary: Love is one heck of a rollercoaster. A good one, not like that one in the State Fair… Yes, the famous Flynn-Fletcher brothers built it, but are they ready to ride it, together?


**PAIRING**

PxF

**SONGFIC**

**GENRE**

Romance, Fluff

**WARNINGS**

No lemons here. Sorry, go to the fruit market^^

**DISCLAIMER**

Series Phineas & Ferb (best show -like- ever) created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. (Thank you gentlemen, thank you!)

Original song "Vuoristorata" (=rollercoaster) by Finnish Suvi Teräsniska.

**A/N**

Like any other day, I was wasting my time online, listening to the music. Then this awesome song came up, and my thoughts started to go back and forth. And doesn't that bring the pilot episode of P & F right up to my mind… ^^

First I thought 'bout writing this in Finnish as usually (and 'cause the song, for one reason). But then something in my head stated "Hey, wouldn't it be nice to write in English, try translating the song, and PUBLISH it in language, that most people would understand? 8D And here we are.

In the translation I tried to follow the original lyrics (oh rly) but I did make some little changes, to make it sound good like the original does. I'm sure there are people, who could've done it better, and my translation makes them go like 0^0, but hopefully U get the idea. Song can be found in Youtube, bet cha've been there before. ^^

I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but there are some quotes from the show in the story, just to stay in canon. I'm sure you can spot them and recall them from the episodes, which I don't own. ^^

Finally, I must say I'm pretty happy I got something written for a long time. And I have to admit, that I had kinda good time typing this in the end of my summer vacation. Thanks to the MsBlackAngel, who encouraged me to write, and for my very good friend, who always has time to kick me to sit in front of my laptop. ^^

BTW, my first P&F –fic ever! And, the first one I'm publishing in here (U don't say…)

Hope U like!

My concern was confirmed, when I dropped my hammer for the fourth time within the passing hour. And I say, your little chit chat about my clumsiness didn't make the situation better. Your voice echoed through my brains like five teaspoons of honey, slowly falling in a steady stream to a white cup of porcelain. I was afraid I would have to tie myself up to that tree in our backyard in order to stop myself from hugging you right there and then.

Those cute little freckles on your soft, warm cheeks. Hot as that deep red hair of yours. Small, delicate hands I would like to hold tightly as we would walk down the sunny road in the bright evening of June. Pointy, big nose I would kiss full of marks. You, town's youngest inventor, everyone's best buddy, my best friend, my little brother in law. My first love.

I was not sure since when every single word that left your lips had made my heart go crazy. All I do know is that I had spent too long in this torture staring at you from distance, never having a chance to lift you up and take us away from curious stares. You, little airhead, full of marvelous ideas.

I was confused, lost and on my way deeper to that dark, scary jungle of fear and prejudices. Like in crossroads, with at least twelve thousand ways to choose. Which one was the right? Which one was wrong? Which should I follow, to find your smile that melts me like a popsicle in swelter?

Fate as my staff and longing as my cape started I walking those sharp shaped roads. Over, over and over. Towards the end of the tunnel, because there shone my sun, your laughter. I shall not hesitate. I may be crushed under this freezing acknowledge, but giving up would be the last thing I shall do. There was no ocean wide enough, no barrier high enough, no law strong enough to keep me away from you.

So let us begin our journey to the sky. In the frontline, in the first seat. In the rollercoaster that took almost whole morning to build.

_These feelings_

_are like mist_

_These thoughts_

_confuse me_

_Even if the rails of our hearts_

_sometimes lead us to dead end_

_this journey_

_may go on_

You would not even dare to know, how painful it felt to just sit there, next to you as we fell in a dark tunnel. You, who does not have the slightest idea about the tears that have almost burst my head, clawed red lines of sorrow onto my face. Darkness was my try to hide my fear and settle this crying piece of meat and grief.

I was an idiot. Nothing more than a helpless, hopeless, coward. This "Man of action" of yours could not even pull a simple confession. Why was I not able to just get myself together and shout it out? So there would be no question marks on the faces around, especially on yours.

What was I waiting for? I lived under the same roof with you, for heaven's sake… Why? Just three words that would end the pain in these flames. Three words that were stuck in my throat. If I could not bring them up, I was destined to live my life on, alone with regret, unconsciousness, "ifs" and endless, bottomless love, only blooming in my heart.

You were the only thing that kept me ticking. You could do anything. Even the sky held no limit for your imagination. You were happiness and life itself, disguised in orange stripes and blue shorts. This made me believe, every single morning when you raced with your alarm clock, happy as the first sparrow of spring. On those mornings when insecurity haunted me like a carnivore wolf. The sunshine, eternal summer in your eyes gave me power to struggle through the day. With hope, that someday those adorable eyes would look only me. Me only.

I would not like to have anyone else beside me on this trip others may call summer holiday. For me, under the surface, it was way more than that. So please, lend me your courage.

Let me hold your hand. Let me kiss your lips. Let me hear your heart.

Phineas, let me make you mine.

_Rollercoaster_

_as fast as bullet_

_The love dashes down_

_right to the dark shaft_

_to make the speed grow_

_And yet always_

_along the steep alley of the roller coaster_

_we rise up_

_Even if the vans are wobbling and creaking_

_they'll hold it up_

I thought I'd seen it all, had it all figured out, everything clear and clean with simple plan and goal. Make the best summer ever with you. That was, 'til I was dropped in the centre of Swamp of Questions, full of weird feelings and warming light, that glowed in blue, red, white and beautiful green. For a boy like me these feelings were just a skein of deadlocks and ribbons. Wonder if you feel the same…

Yes, I guess I'm a little young for these kinds of things. My previous projects were nothing compared to this much, much, MUCH trickier situation. Probably, with no way out. First, I had met my soul mate. Second, he was my brother (technically). And third, I had no idea, what to do.

Cold breeze blew through my ears. The fear whispered in my ear in the middle hopelessness. My longing for your calm, blue eyes, deep as ocean. This pain, eating my head out. This warmness surrounding me, stroking my hair so kindly. Imagine this, bro, all this together, times ten… Makes me wanna scream your name, wanna keep you here! And then, beside you, it's peace alone. Just seeing your gentle smile blows my chains open. Replaces night with lovely mixture of brotherhood, friendship… and love.

Could I press my head against your chest? Please, would you take this pain away? Hey, buddy, come a little closer.

_Neither one of us_

_is the easy one_

_and that_

_won't change_

_Even if these feelings race_

_over hundred miles an hour_

_slashing my soul_

_Beside you_

_I feel no fear_

Confusion made it seem like an endless road through mist and scratching branches of disappointment. But, maybe, I think, the answer rested too close to be seen. Like hanging on top of the first rise of the rollercoaster I could slide down from only two roads. Ride to the spirals, make your head spin and in the end and hug your dizziness away, or crash straight to the darkness and loneliness. Burry the friendship and welcome love, or burry the friendship and wave goodbye.

Something tried to crash my dream, make me believe in rejection only. I dropped my head and rested still. Believed in nothing, 'til that flying star gave me a spark. My lucky stars, shining light above my wish- your eyes. That killing silence that embraced me every second. Just a glance and I knew I could make it. Just that peacefulness, coolness, raised me back to my feet, made me believe. But I could fall down anytime. Hold me steady as I try to reach your hand. Gimme strength when I sail through the stormy sea, just to see you.

I _so_ wasn't going to live in eternal regret with my failure. I had to say it. I had to. Carpe Diem, baby. From your lips, maybe it would've sounded so much more encouraging. I want to make you say it, with your British accent…

I admit, that I was barely able to resist the urge to kiss you right there and then. I was running out of words, so I gazed at you and sighed.

Anything to make you mine, Ferb.

_Rollercoaster_

_as fast as bullet_

_The love dashes down_

_right to the dark shaft_

_to make the speed grow_

_And yet always_

_along the steep alley of the rollercoaster_

_we rise up_

_Even if the vans are wobbling and creaking_

_they'll hold it up_


End file.
